List of Are You Tripping? Episodes (Season 1)
Here are the Season 1 episodes of Are You Tripping? Each episode will air once a month. All premieres begin in January, and season finales begin in December. Unlike months January thru November, December will have two episodes. EPISODES: #'One Too Many' ##'SKETCH 1/The Anger Games': Everyone is attending the Hunger Games, and it's not going well... ##'OTHER SKETCHES': An old grouchy CEO gets a fatal heart attack after being scared souless, making a mess while drinking a glass of water, and Fred Flinstone gets stuck in traffic./Iron Man's suit goes haywire, game of Monopoly gets real, and a house explodes when someone farts, Celebrities Who Sold Their Souls to the Devil, a snowman comes to life and wrecks havoc, house flies socialize, a Goomba watches Mario fall to his bloody death, Every App is Crap, Superman crashes into a building, a member of M.A.S.K. can't make up his own mind, and someone's head inflates while trying to blow a balloon, Cybertron High School, Jules Winnfield's gun is a fake, someone spontaneously combusts, and Fred Flinstone is STILL stuck in traffic! ##'SKETCH 2/Yin Yang No!': Fed up with being called the worst cartoon characters in history, Yin and Yang from Yin Yang Yo! vow to get even! #'Two's Better Than One' ##'SKETCH 1/Gone With the Breaking Wind:' While the Civil War keeps on firing, Scarlett O'Hara and Ashley Wilkes hit first base with each other. But things sure get ugly! ##'OTHER SKETCHES:' Ralph gets fatally hit by a truck while chasing the Warners who then watch his death in shock, an interdimensional hat used in magic shows, and someone "poops" himself to death while using the toilet./Lab rats get tired of cheese, cop arrests car for speeding, and the moon IS made of green cheese after all, Celebrity Vids Gone Wrong, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles accidentally get spotted, a crippled old lady claims she's fine after flying out of her walker accidentally, and Samuel L. Jackson develops fear of snakes, Dumbest Ideas Ever, Indiana Jones' whip snaps as he falls to his doom, fat man blows a hole in his chair when he farts, Hangman player hangs himself when he loses, Iron Man Repulsor Generator, the Warners give up looking at the wreck, a school bus driver mistakens a "punk kid" for a thug and drives away, and a gumball machine refuses to give a customer any of his gumballs. ##'SKETCH 2/Crash and the Berenstain Bears:' Fed up with being outnumbered by Mama Bear, Sister Bear, and Honey Bear by gender differences, Brother Bear hatches a plan to even things out: creating a brother of his own named Crash! While helping Crash get used to his surroundings, he wrecks havoc. #'Me Three' ##'SKETCH 1/Age of Retardation: '''Fed up with finding the Transformers movie franchise being dumber and dumber, Optimus Prime quits showbiz as he and the Autobots vanished from Earth while there are some humans finding a way to make transforming robots themselves, and things get really weird! ##'OTHER SKETCHES:' Steve gets into an accident after skidooing, a game of paintball gets real, and a minotaur attacks a kid solving a maze in his activity pad./Rice Krispies explode seconds later after crackling when in milk, a dentist steals an elder's gold tooth during his appointment, and there IS another good reason why nobody likes anchovies on their pizza: the anchovies start talking, PePe LeSpeed Stick, guitar solo so loud it blew everyone across the room, a dinosaur comes to life from the screen and bites someone's head off during a 3-D screening, and an atomic wedgie really is "atomic", Cats With No Class, someone got so angry that smoke comes out his ears and he breathes fire, Lady Gaga gets stuck in a telephone booth, and a wanderer finds a magic lamp and uses it like a normal lamp rather than freeing the genie, Poetry Panic, someone has stinky feet while trying on new shoes, Popeye's muscle bloodily explodes, and people are still frozen fear while the talking anchovies keep shouting out expositions. ##'SKETCH 2/Deadwinners:' Ducks Swaysway and Buhdeuce travel to Planet Tatooine so they can deliver bread to Luke Skywalker, and hijinks ensue. #'Four a While''' ##'SKETCH 1/God...ZZZ...: '''As Ford Brady and his team struggle to survive, he confesses that remakes of franchises are getting old and boring, so he wants to kill both Godzilla and his opponent to end the torture. ##'OTHER SKETCHES: Someone unwittingly injures another while doing a yo-yo trick, a lucky man wants gold rather than Lucky Charms after catching the Lucky Charms leprechaun, and a little girl picks out her brain while picking her nose./A lumberjack breaks his axe while cutting down a tree, a spitball knocks a teacher out cold, and a gardener freaks out when he grows talking-singing flowers, Judge MaThor, a cop tickets a shopper for speeding at a supermarket, a guy gets eaten by a sandwich rather than eating it, and a slacker destroys his apartment after transforming into Ultraman, Disgusting Deeds, the sun cooks up a couple who are waking up in the morning, a "panic button" on a keyboard, and the same lumberjack gets a big saw to pick up where he left off but to only have the tree squash him, Super Presidents, college students go deaf after the instructor writes on a chalkboard with his nails, Batman accidentally hurts someone after throwing a Batarang, and a refrigerator opens up a dimensional portal. ##'SKETCH 2/Pokemorons: '''Ash Ketchum and his gang try to outrun a group of protesters against anything Pokemon-related. #'Five-O ##'SKETCH 1/The Avenjerks: '''When Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, and Black Widow were approached to be the Avengers, they find this job to be tougher that they thought... ##'OTHER SKETCHES:' A lottery ticket with winning numbers 6 and 16 and 26 releases Satan, a cigarette starts a forest fire and turns the island's sand into glass, and Robocop malfunctions./Elmer Fudd is such a sore loser at video games, a slot machine causes a seizure, and Goku goes Super Saiyan while using the bathroom, When Cartoon Logic Becomes Real, an athlete accidentally polevaults to the Moon, Shakira's singing makes everyone's ears bleed, and Pac-Man gets integestion, The Angry Video Game Controller, Jack discovers something more unexpected than a castle after climbing the beanstalk, a catapult during a Medieval war backfires, and a group of Rockettes accidentally injure a boy chorus after the show ends, Smart Clothes, a spider suffers a burnout while spinning a web, Jack gets pooed on by a bird after climbing the beanstalk, and a skateboarder sets himself on fire. ##'SKETCH 2/Dimensional Warrior Spielberg: When the Wallen Empire destroys Hollywood in search for Earth's water for their master, Steven Spielberg and the Clinian Diana don cybernetic suits to battle Wallen. #'''Six, Pick Up Sticks ##'SKETCH 1/The Desolation of Smurfs: '''Bilbo Baggins, much to his chagrin, is forced to team up with the Smurfs. ##'OTHER SKETCHES: A game of Rock Paper Scissors turns realistically deadly, Sakura instantly beats a formidable Ryu by kicking him in the groin, and a cheerleader farts while others build a pyramid with her./Someone is having trouble sending a weapon to another player while playing World of Warcraft, a merry-go-round flies into orbit after being spun, a boy hears profanity after putting a shell over his ear, Everybody Loves Raiden, a clown's nose farts instead of squeaking much to everyone's amusement, a teenage boy goes loony when a pretty girl greets him, and a competitor accidentally picks up a mine than a 16-pound ball, Kenny McCormick: Always Dying Since 1997, Winnie the Pooh gets his hand stuck in a Hunny pot, a long hot dog comes out of a man's butt in an unexpected way while eating it, and someone's eyes hurt bad after a museum guard takes a picture down, Dancing with Internet Stars, a ball ricochets and hits both the player and the booth owner during the fair, a birthday cake is loaded with dynamite than candles, and Winnie the Pooh rips his arm off accidentally from the Hunny pot. ##'SKETCH 2/The Mane Six Wives of Henry VIII: '''Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy discuss their disappointing experiences with their husband King Henry VIII. #'Lucky Number Seven ##'SKETCH 1/22 Sesame Street: '''Schmidt and Jenko are chasing Ghost to Sesame Street, with unknown obstacles in their way. ##'OTHER SKETCHES: A kid accidentally slams another down while opening his locker, a man discovers the Mole Men without telling his wife, and Miley Cyrus causes accidents during her "Wrecking Ball" music video./Photos of a scrapbook come to life and spook the reader, a breakdance becomes a tornado, and a fat man keeps eating until he explodes to death, Retard's Greatest Hits, Batman gets a heart attack, a stuntman fails to make a long jump and meets his demise, and acidic ice cream, Mario Vice, a leather jacket "moos", Woody Woodpecker gets his beak stuck while pecking a tree, and a teen jumps on a trampoline to space and burns up in the atmosphere while going down, Goranger Soccer Ball, Woody Woodpecker's beak is still stuck even during winter, a gardener's bush sculpture cut as a T-Rex comes to life, and a teacher bores himself as the class goofs off. ##'SKETCH 2/To Catch a Predator: '''Chris Hansen reports an episode of a reality show that targets an evil alien that hunts the greatest specimen for sport, and that alien doesn't want interruption. #'Better Eight Than Never ##'SKETCH 1/Teenage Moron Ninja Twerps: '''As crime escalates in New York, our only hope lies in the hands of the Ninja Turtles---who are 13 years old! ##'OTHER SKETCHES:' The wind blows an arrow towards an innocent bystander during archery, Naruto and his Shadow Clones square-dance, and a rooster gets tired of crowing to bring up the sun./A baseball player breaks both his bat and the ball, a pekingnese attacks her owner who is holding meat, and the siblings' fight over the remote gets more and more violent, Super Heroes With Super Problems, a cartoon character comes to life and steals its creator's pencil to attack him with, a housewife mistakes a dinosaur egg for a normal chicken egg, a TV sure is watching you, Fred Figglehorn: Online Stupidity Since 2006, fangirls mistake Count Dracula for Eddie Cullen, Phineas is fed up of Isabella's interference, and a helicopter crashes after someone sneezes during a rescue mission, Celebrity Puns, a cookie jar beartrap is invented, even Count Dracula can't escape fangirl vampire bats, and the Pride Rock's cliff collapses during Simba's first day at birth. ##'SKETCH 2/Bad Uncle Grandpa: Uncle Grandpa is joyous that Pizza Steve, Gus, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger have died, leaves the hospital, and is forced to look after ONE kid he refused to help with his problems. #'''Nine Times the Charm ##'SKETCH 1/The Boxtwits: '''After hearing complaints from parents, Archibald Snatcher sets up a campaign to snatch up the Boxtrolls for making kids "stupider" with today's media. Luckily, Eggs may have a plan up his sleeve. ##'OTHER SKETCHES: Thomas Jefferson of Mount Rushmore burps, a kid in a car REALLY has to use the bathroom, and a Pokemon Trainer abandons his surfing Lapras while using Fly./Sonic gets a bit freaked out after being sprrayed with water, iTunes keeps updating until the day it gains the ability to power up nukes, and a balloon blows the park up after being popped, Companies with Golden Tickets, a stressed-out mom throws a temper tantrum at the supermarket, the Flash accidentally teleports himself to the girls' locker room, and a cop arrests himself when his siren gets to loud and "disturbing the peace", "Shoop Da Whoop: The Movie" Trailer, a girl's doll pukes after being spun around too many times, a piece of poop is mistaken for a cigar, and and aliens make up their own swear words, Mystery Inc. X-Ray Magnifying Glass, Hunk goes for a bite to eat thus putting his Voltron team in vulnerability, the same boy from earlier exploes after holding it in the car so long without a single stop, and the MGM Lion was considered by a little girl to be "cute and cuddly" rather than scary. ##'SKETCH 2/Jeoparody: '''Alex Trebek hosts a game show with Nicholas Cage, Dana Carvey, and Sally Field as the contestants. With celebrities with their well-known tropes, hopefully anything wouldn't backfire in any way...right? #'Ben Ten ##'SKETCH 1/Paranoid Activity: '''There is a possible reason why everybody in Bikini Bottom prefers the Krusty Krab over the Chum Bucket: Plankton is a cannibal, an infant boy goes through the "It's Alive" approach and attacks after being served baby food he doesn't like, and a mummy uses his own bandages as toilet paper./A woman adores a bug-eyed spider instead of being scared much to its chagrin, the Wright Brothers were REALLY afraid of heights, and a stressed man mistakes his daughter-in-ghost-costume for a masked intruder, Your Friend: Frankenstein, one of the couple turns out to be a werewolf, Chucky the Doll struggles after hitting the shelves, and Bruce Wayne mistakes one of the trick-or-treaters as the Joker, CSI Scooby, the Hulk goes bezerk, the Jack-O-Lantern talks, and Casper unwittingly scares eevryone into chaos while frollicing through the street, Charlie Manson Brown, a black cat truly DOES bring bad luck, Godzilla stubs his toe during a rampage, and Hongo Takeshi misunderstands a trck-or-treater as a Shocker minion. ##'OTHER SKETCHES:' Who is haunting Katie this whole time? As she investigates with a home video method, is it me or is she going crazy? ##'SKETCH 2/WWElm Street: Horror movie icons, from slashers to giant monsters, duke it out at tonight's WWE tournament. ##'''TRIVIA: Halloween Episode; Vince McMahon guest stars. #'The Eleventh Hour' ##'SKETCH 1/Sap City:' ##'OTHER SKETCHES:' TBA ##'SKETCH 2/I Don't Care Bears:' #'Twelve Days of Christmas' ##'SKETCH 1/Frozen...Again:' ##'OTHER SKETCHES:' TBA ##'SKETCH 2/Rudolph the Red-Nosed Retard:' ##'TRIVIA:' Christmas Episode #'Friday the 13th' ##'SKETCH 1/Guardians of the Gateway:' ##'OTHER SKETCHES:' TBA ##'SKETCH 2/Behind the Serenity:' Category:Are You Tripping? Category:Episodes